Timeless Voyage
by ry0kiku
Summary: "Apakah negeri impian itu sudah memiliki nama?" "Hm? Belum paten sih, tapi sudah ada bisik-bisik untuk menamainya...America." Pertemuan singkat dua negara yang terpisah samudra dan satu laut Mediterania. Historical oneshot, kinda. AmeIta for Ryuna Ohime.


Fic ini adalah jawaban atas tantangan/rekuest/ajakan barter/apapun lah itu bertemakan AmeIta dari **Ryuna Ohime**. Meriset dua negara ini ternyata lumayan bikin botak. Yang satu sejarahnya sudah ada 3000 tahun, yang satu baru 300 tahun. Yang satu budayanya unik dan berdiri sendiri, yang satu melting pot. Yang satu kalau perang kalah terus, yang satu menang terus *abaikan yang terakhir* *ngaco kuadrat itu*

Warning: none~ you guys get a rest XD *plak* ahem. Hint sho-ai. Crack-ish pairings. OOC (saya nggak terlalu menguasai baik karakter America maupun Italy... *headbang*). Typo mungkin. Pesan sponsor seperti biasa: silakan kabur selagi sempat.

Yang tidak kabur, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

* * *

~.~

Jemari itu berhenti melantunkan nada begitu terdengar sayup-sayup suara ringkikan kuda dan derak jalanan kasar bertemu roda kereta. Italy mendongak dari kanvas putih yang sudah beberapa jam ini ditekuninya—dia menghabiskan beberapa menit sendiri berkontemplasi lokasi yang tepat untuk memoleskan tahi lalat yang adalah _trademark_ Austria—wajah remajanya yang bundar berkerut mereka-reka siapa kiranya yang mengunjungi mereka.

Austria, sebaliknya, hanya mendengus pelan—yang entah bagaimana caranya tetap terdengar elegan—dan bergumam sendiri sembari bangkit dari kursi, menutup pianonya dengan rapi.

"Memang sudah waktunya."

Dia bahkan belum sempat beranjak ke pintu ketika konstruksi mahogani itu menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan pemuda brunet berjubah merah dengan cengiran lebar yang menjadi karakteristiknya.

"Aku pulang, _mi esposa_ Austria!" Italy cukup yakin suaranya cukup nyaring untuk bisa terdengar sampai kamar mandi yang letaknya di ujung gang.

"Aku akan sangat menghargai bila kau berhenti memanggilku nama-nama tidak pantas seperti itu. Dan bukankah aku sudah bilang soal mengetuk pintu-"

"_Muy lindoooo_! Italia! Kau semakin imut saja! Ohhh! Lukisanmu juga makin bagus! Kau melukis Austria, ya? Manisnya~" Tidak mendengarkan teguran suamislashpartneraliansi-nya, Spain malah melangkah ke kiri dan merengkuh Italy dalam pelukan antusias. Yang dipeluk hanya tertawa-tawa, sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku si negara Iberia yang memang punya afeksi khusus ke berondong muda.

"Terimakasih pujiannya, _Fratello Spagna_~"

"Ahem. _Spanien_. Laporannya, kalau kamu tidak keberatan." Austria berdeham, sorot matanya terlihat sedikit mengecam. Entah sudah kali keberapa dia dibuat nyaris _facepalm_ oleh kelakuan 'partner'-nya yang sangat tidak elegan.

"Aww. Tidak bisakah kau santai sedikit, Austria? Aku masih lelah karena perjalanan jauh barusan..." Spain mengeluh keras, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Italy sampai yang bersangkutan mulai sukar bernapas. Austria hanya memandangnya, mata violet di balik kacamatanya menguarkan ancaman tanpa suara sampai sang Spaniard—dan sang personifikasi Italia Utara dalam pelukannya—bergidik dibuatnya.

"_S-Si_. Baiklah. Portugal dan Inglaterra mungkin akan menjedukkan kepala mereka ke tembok mendengar ini tapi... ternyata memang ada. Benua baru di seberang sana."

Austria membetulkan letak kacamatanya, ekspresinya masih tak berubah sementara dia memberi isyarat pada Spain untuk mengambil kursi di depannya. Walaupun sedikit serampangan, Spain bisa juga serius di saat situasi membutuhkan.

"Kami memang belum mengeksplorasi semuanya, tapi diperkirakan tempat itu bisa jadi lebih luas daripada daratan Eropa. Banyak tanaman dan spesies unik yang baru pertama kali kulihat. Tempat itu didominasi hutan, dengan iklim yang…"

Kontras dengan Austria yang nyaris tidak mengubah ekspresinya, Italy malah mendengarkan dengan ketertarikan semakin besar. Dia memang sudah mendengar perihal kerajaan Spain melakukan ekspedisi ke perairan di sebelah barat Eropa, mengabaikan kepercayaan yang sudah menyebar bahwa di daerah situ tidak ada daratan, hanya ada laut tak berujung saja. Namun ternyata, mereka malah menemukan sebuah benua. Dan dari cerita Spain, tampaknya tempat itu terdengar sangat asing namun memukau, seperti negeri dongeng saja.

"…hangat dan lembab, atau mungkin itu karena kami mendarat di daerah yang dekat dengan khatulistiwa. Kami belum sempat menjelajahi daerah di luar subtropikal, tapi kami menduga ada lahan hutan tropis yang cukup besar terutama di daerah selatan. Sementara penduduk aslinya-"

"_Fratello Spagna_, bolehkah aku bertanya? Apakah tempat itu sudah punya nama?" Dia tahu tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan, terlebih karena statusnya saat ini tak lebih dari jajahan—atau protektorat untuk lebih halusnya—tapi tetap saja, keingintahuannya saat ini tidak bisa dibendung oleh apapun juga. Tidak juga ketika Austria melempar pandangan mengecam padanya.

Spain berkedip sebentar dalam keterkejutan sebelum kembali menguasai diri, mengelus dagunya dalam usahanya mengingat. "Hmm~? Memang belum paten sih, tapi sudah mulai ada bisik-bisik untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan..."

"..._América._"

* * *

~.~

TIMELESS VOYAGE

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

Save for some absurdity which is an unfortunate inborn quality of the author, this work of fiction is pretty much worksafe

Feel free to proceed

~.~

* * *

Tujuh ratus tahun berlalu sudah semenjak pembicaraan di mansion Austria. Italy kini adalah sebuah negara merdeka, berdiri berdampingan bersama kakaknya membentuk _Repubblica Italiana. _Dia bukan lagi bocah cilik berapron hijau, bergender ambigu, begitu lugu sampai seringkali nyaris termakan bujuk rayu; kini dirinya tampak seperti pemuda di awal dua puluhan, dengan rambut auburn membingkai mata hazel yang menghabiskan 90% waktunya di balik kelopak mata. Namun, walaupun dia kurang lebih sudah mencapai kedewasaan, perangai seorang Italy tidak banyak mengalami perubahan.

Kesukaannya pada pasta, misalnya.

Atau sifat _hetare_-nya.

"Vee~ Germany? _Fratello_? Kalian di mana~? Jahatnya, aku ditinggal sendirian..."

Entah sudah berapa jam lamanya dia berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalanan kota New York yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya, merapatkan jaketnya dalam usahanya menahan dinginnya angin musim gugur Amerika Utara. Rencananya untuk membawa kedua orang terdekatnya—yang satu kakak dan yang satunya...anggap saja babysitter-nya—berjalan-jalan untuk beristirahat sejenak dari segala rutinitas kenegaraan gagal sudah di hari pertama ketika dirinya tergerak membantu seorang ibu tua di bandara yang tampak kepayahan membawa barang. Dan setelah melambai riang pada sang ibu yang mulai menjauh dalam mobilnya, dia baru sadar bahwa dirinya tertinggal sendirian.

Seolah semuanya belum cukup buruk saja, Germany yang membawa rencana perjalanan dan Romano yang membawa peta. Yang ada di ranselnya hanyalah bekal makan siang. Jadi kini di sinilah dia, berjalan tak tentu arah dan tujuan. Mau bertanya arah, tujuan saja dia tidak punya. Tidak ada pilihan selain berjalan saja ke mana kakinya melangkah...

BUK!

"Aduhh!"

"Vee~! Maaf, aku tidak meli-"

"AAAAAHHH! Burgerkuuu!"

Italy sempat membeku sejenak begitu mengenali orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

Rambut pirang pasir dengan satu helai mencuat dengan bandelnya. Mata biru safir di balik lindungan kacamata yang tak pernah diketahui minus berapa. Wajah ceria yang saat itu sedang berurai air mata dengan lebaynya. Menangisi penganan kesukaannya yang sudah menjadi satu dengan aspal jalanan.

"A-America, maafkan aku. Nanti aku ganti bur-"

"Burgerkuuu! Jangan mati, _please_! Kalau kau mati, dengan siapa harus kulewati hidup ini?"

Sepertinya usaha Mexico mengekspansi telenovela-nya sampai America sudah menuai buahnya.

"V-Veee... Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, America. Aku tidak melihat jalan tadi. Apapun akan kulakukan, tapi tolong jangan hajar-"

Mata biru safir America mendongak menatapnya, masih sedikit berkaca-kaca, melebar sedikit begitu mengenalinya.

"Italy? Uwah, lama tak bersua! Kau baik-baik saja, _buddy_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sungguh mengagumkan bagaimana America bisa dengan cepat beralih dari menangisi almarhum burgernya menjadi berseri-seri menyapanya. Italy, dengan sifat dasarnya yang ceria, tentu saja balas menyapa dengan lega.

"Vee! Baik-baik saja. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, America~ Ah. Aku di sini sebetulnya mau rekreasi sama Germany dan _Fratello_, tapi aku kehilangan mereka di bandara, jadi..."

"Eh? Jadi, kau ini tersesat?"

"Vee~ dibilang tersesat juga enggak sih, cuma kehilangan arah..."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu serahkan semuanya pada _hero_!"

Belum sempat Italy mengedipkan mata, America sudah menyambar tangannya dan menariknya masuk ke kerumunan orang. Mengabaikan 'Vee~!' dan teriakan panik sang pemuda Italia, America terus menarik—bahasa halus untuk 'menyeret'—pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu sampai mereka akhirnya tiba di bagian paling depan kerumunan, langsung berbatasan dengan semacam pagar pembatas.

"Vee? Ada apa ini?" Italy bertanya, masih sedikit terengah-engah karena _sprint_ dadakan barusan.

"_Just wait and see,_" America hanya memberi kedipan sebagai jawaban.

Pertanyaan Italy terjawab tak sampai semenit setelahnya.

Dan sekarang dia mengerti kenapa personifikasi negara adidaya di sebelahnya ini bisa tetap tampak positif dan ceria walaupun sedang dilanda berbagai permasalahan yang masih tidak jelas bagaimana mengakhirinya.

_Then again_, siapa yang bisa tidak tampil ceria, dengan adanya parade meriah seperti yang tengah disaksikannya sekarang?

"WE SPOTTED LAND! THE LAND OF FREEDOM!"

Italy hanya bisa menonton dengan terpana sementara America mengikuti warganya bersorak begitu balon-balon aneka warna itu diterbangkan ke angkasa, mengacung-acungkan _milkshake_ dengan tangan kirinya.

Orang-orang yang tadi berteriak menggunakan toa itu berdiri di atas kapal model abad pertengahan dengan kostum beraneka warna; ada yang cukup rasional untuk mengenakan jubah merah khas Armada _Reino de España_, ada juga yang cukup geblek untuk memilih kostum prajurit Macedonia—melupakan fakta bahwa Alexander Agung bahkan tidak pernah mengetahui eksistensi benua America—dan bahkan ada yang mengenakan kostum yang dikenalinya sebagai cosplay seorang kapten bajak laut bertopi jerami dari anime produksi Japan, entah apa maksudnya. Namun dengan segala ke-absurd-annya, parade itu berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan.

"Ini dilakukan dalam rangka apa?" Italy bertanya begitu kapal-kapalan yang paling besar sudah melewati mereka dan jumlah penonton sudah mulai berkurang juga.

"Columbus Day," America menjawab, menyeruput _milkshake_-nya. "Kau tahu, Christophorus Columbus. Orang pertama yang dikabarkan menemukan benua America. Kami merayakan hari di mana dia menjejakkan kaki ke benua ini setiap hari Senin kedua di bulan Oktober. Kau menikmatinya?"

Italy, yang sempat tertegun sejenak sewaktu nama penjelajah terkenal itu disebutkan, menjawab dengan anggukan riang.

"Vee! Menyenangkan sekali! Ramai dan seru, dan orang-orang sepertinya juga sangat menikmati!"

America mengangguk, tampak sedikit bangga. "Yup. Walaupun tidak semua negara bagian merayakan karena agak kontroversial, tapi rasanya tetap menyenangkan. Oh, dan entah kenapa sejak tahun 1990 aku-"

Italy terus mengangguk-angguk menyetujui sambil ber-'Vee'-ria, tapi otaknya sesungguhnya berputar kembali ke percakapan yang dia samar-samar ingat pernah dilakukan di ruang piano mansion Austria. Sudah tujuh ratus tahun lamanya... Bagi personifikasi negara, rentang waktu memang nyaris tidak punya pengaruh apa-apa...

"...berusaha menelepon si maniak tomat itu, tapi nggak nyambung-nyambung entah kenapa... Mungkin dia nunggak tagihan sampai jaringan telepon Trans-Atlantik-nya diputus atau apa kali ya..."

"Eh?" Italy mengerjap, kembali ke dunia nyata. "Bisa ulangi yang barusan?"

"Mungkin si Spain diputus jaringan telepon Trans-Atlantik-nya karena-"

"Vee~ sebelum itu."

"Oh. Aku sudah coba menelepon Spain mengajaknya ikut parade, tapi sudah beberapa tahun ini entah kenapa dia tidak bisa-"

"Ve? Memangnya kenapa dengan _Fratello Spagna_?" Italy terus mengejar.

"_Well_. Walaupun hubungan aku dan dia pernah nggak begitu baik di jaman perang, tapi tetap saja kalau nggak ada ekspedisi yang dikirim olehnya, nggak akan ada ada imigran masuk ke benua, dan nggak akan ada aku. Setidaknya aku ingin...yah apa gitu, ngajak makan bareng atau apa, cuma di Columbus Day ini saja..."

Italy bahkan tidak tahu alasan senyum ini tiba-tiba mengembang.

"Vee~ kalau denganku bagaimana, America?"

Senyum yang tidak memudar bahkan ketika America memandangnya heran.

"Tapi kan-"

"Vee~ memang ekspedisi itu dibiayai oleh kerajaan Spain, tapi Christophorus Columbus sang pemimpin ekspedisi..."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya, _gesture_ inosen yang entah kenapa sangat efektif untuk menekankan maksudnya.

"...berasal dari Italy, lho~"

America menatapnya semenit penuh dalam ketertegunan sebelum tergelak tiba-tiba. "Waow! Aku baru tahu fakta itu! Jadi, yang menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di benua kami itu orang Italy, dan bukan Spain?"

"Hmm kalau soal menginjakkan kaki sih aku nggak ngerti, tapi yang jelas pemimpin ekspedisinya orang Italy asli~"

America kembali tergelak, senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya. "Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Jadi, Italy, maukah kau menemaniku hari ini? Semuanya aku yang traktir. Dan tawaran ini hanya berlaku sampai Columbus Day berakhir. Jarang-jarang aku murah hati begini, kalau nggak diterima kau yang rugi."

America mengedip sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Yang diraih oleh Italy tanpa basa-basi, dengan senyum yang juga menghiasi wajah bundarnya.

"Dengan senang hati~! Ohh sebelum itu, America, apakah kau tahu tempat yang bagus untuk piknik? Aku sudah bawa cukup banyak makanan, dan kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan pasta..."

Ahem. Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan dadakan itu bercengkrama, dan menuju pasangan(?) yang satunya.

"Veneziano si sialan itu... ngilang ke mana sih... udah laper berat nih..."

"Kan aku sudah bilang, pesan saja. Aku yang bayar."

"Nggak sudi! Lebih baik aku mati digorok mafia daripada makan dibayarin _potato-bastard_ macam kamu, ya! Cih. Kalau saja dompetku nggak kecopetan..."

"Nona. Saya pesan _mashed potato_ dengan potongan daging domba dan _spaghetti_ carbonara. Untuk minumnya, bir dan jus tomat. Sekian."

"WOY! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMUTUSKAN, BASTARD!"

"Tapi, memang itu menu yang mau kau pesan, kan?"

"...me-memang bener sih, tapi... chigiiii!"

-fin-

* * *

Listening to: Hatafutte Parade, America ver.

A/N: Diakhiri dengan sangat, SANGAT elit *note the sarcasm* Dan AmeIta-nya entah kenapa lebih terlihat friendship daripada pairing...tadinya pingin bikin mereka ciuman tapi masih bingung timingnya gimana... Huaaa maaf Ryuna-san, kalau fic rikuest-an ini tidak seperti yang anda harapkan... *headbang*

Dan parade-nya saya ngarang total. Satu-satunya 'parade' yang pernah saya lihat itu waktu pemindahan _omikoshi_ ke kuil Asami, dan itu jelas nggak bisa jadi referensi T.T *plak*

Umm kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan sangat dihargai. Kalau ada yang punya pertanyaan juga jangan ragu untuk menghubungi via review atau pm. Saya mau tepar dulu untuk sementara waktu.

Terimakasih sudah membaca :)

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
